Such a support element is discernible from German Patent Application No. 10 2004 006 902 A1. A deflecting sheath provides an area directly in front of the return valve, and thus, in front of the high pressure reservoir, largely free from air bubbles, formations of foaming oil, and eddies. Because of the way the hydraulic means is stored in the reservoir in a “tranquilized fashion,” compressibility of the high pressure chamber is well eliminated so that a cam stroke always shows the desired gas exchange cross-section.
However, it is also determined that when starting the motor the deflecting sheath ultimately represents an undesired barrier for a sufficiently fast supply of the hydraulic means, so that in the worst-case-scenario air can be suctioned into the high pressure chamber, which due to the undesired increased closing speed of the gas exchange valve may lead to raffling noises (valve tickers).
Therefore, the objective of the invention is to prevent the above-mentioned disadvantages.